Harry Potter and the Mysterious DADA Professor
by Ron16
Summary: A new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher who happens to be a Riddle,and a New 6th year who happens to be related to Draco,will Hogwarts learn to trust them?Pairings are SabreilCho,SabreilFleur,EveServerus,HarryDraco,FredGeorge,GinnyBill,HermioneRon.
1. Train Ride

**I own Sabreil Norrie, Eve Riddle, and Faith Dumbledor! **

I know this seems like a crappy chappy but it will gets better as I go I promises!!

Warning this will latter in clued slash, incest, fem slash, and regular pairing.

Me: Sevviepoo well you say the disclaimer for me?!

Snape: "Yes love" clears throat "She doesn't own us, we belong to J. K. R, she is just barrowing us!"

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious D.A.D.A Professor**

**Chapter 1 Train Ride**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express, heading to school for their 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So, who do you think the new DADA professor is?" Harry asked, while looking at his newest wizard card.

" Donno. But I hope it's not another one like Umbridge!" Ron expressed in between yones of boredom.

" Well who ever it is, I hope he or she actually teaches us something! Like Professor Lupin did." Hermione said looking rather annoyed.

" What's wrong with you? You look annoyed?" Harry questioned.

" Oh it's nothing that matters. Its jest me…Ugh I wish you guys were girls!" Hermione muttered to her self.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of concern for their best friend, jest as Ginny walks in.

" What's wr…?" Ginny started to say, but was cut off by Hermione's glare of pleading eyes.

Ron noticed this and grabs Harry's arm, and pulls him out of compartment door.

" Ok, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

" For one thing, I'm on my period, plus my parents are fighting!" Hermione moaned.

" Why are your parents fighting? Are they separating?" Ginny asked.

" No they're not separating. They're jest fighting because of me. It's rather nerve racking, I don't know how other kids deal with their parents fighting all the time, and I know I wouldn't be able to handle it." Hermione stated.

" What's their fighting got to do with you? I dout that it's your fault." Ginny asked.

" Lots and yes it is my fault. I'll tell you what happened:

August 25/

Mr. and Miss. Granger were in the living room. Hermione enters the room nervously.

" Mom, Dad do you have a moment?" Hermione asked her parents.

" Shore honey we always have a moment to talk to you." They answered.

Hermione swallows hard " How old do I have to be to be able to get really serious with a boy and can I have one now?".

" Mom and I will have to talk about it, ok. We'll get back to with our decision," answered Dad.

Hermione left the room when, her parents started to argue over the subject. Her parent kept fighting even till the day she left.

And their still fighting!" Hermione cried.

" Whoa. Why would you ask them a question like that?" Ginny asked.

" Can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked. Ginny nods and crosses her hart that she can.

" Well I like Ron, your brother!" Hermione stated.

" So, he likes you to, you two are best friends." Ginny said.

" No, I mean like as in I might be falling in love with him, no he doesn't know yet, and I don't want him to know until I get an answer from my parents." Hermione sighed.

" Oh my gosh! You like my brother! It's cool with me. Are you feeling better?" Ginny inquired.

" Yes now that I've talked to you." Hermione said while smiling.

Mean wail out in the hallway a few compartments down.

Harry stops Ron from pulling him, "What the hell is going on? And why did you pull me out? Hermione was obviously upset about something?!" asked Harry, with an confused look on his face

"Harry, you don't have a sister, and judging by the look on your face, you didn't recognize the look of 'I desperately need to talk to a female right now!!' look, Hermione had on her face when Ginny walked in." stated Ron proudly.

"How do you know the look Hermione had?! Wouldn't she be needing us right now?!" asked Harry.

"Look if it was something important, Ginny would've got us by now. Besides it'll take sometime to explain the 'Look'. First of all, what do you know about Women, their bodies, and emotions?" inquired Ron.

"Well, I know women have periods and their emotions go haywire…Oh! You think it's got to do with her period, then we'd best wonder a bit" answered Harry.

"Yes I do and yes we'd better" stated Ron as they both started walking.

A/N: Well what do you think? I'm already working on the next chapter which will be longer than this one I promise!!


	2. Stormy Feast

A/N: I hope you like this chapter; I worked really hard on it, please Read and Review!

Warning this will latter in clued slash, incest, fem slash, and regular pairing.

Me: Sevviepoo well you say the disclaimer for me?!

Snape: "Yes love" clears throat "She doesn't own us, we belong to J. K. R, she is just barrowing us!"

Me: On with the story!!

**Stormy Feast**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, just as a tornado-causing thunderstorm hit full force. All 4 of them sat down at Gryffindor table.

The Great Hall was packed. The first years were lined up to get sorted, with an extra that looked to be a female form of Draco Malfoy, except she had striking Green eyes and a smile was placed on her tender lips.

The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore stud up, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And to those who are new Welcome to Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices I wish to make quite clear. The new students should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I regret to inform you that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will not be joining us this evening for she has had an tiring trip. Secondly I request that you make our new Sixth year and professor feel welcomed and I ask you not to judge them until you've heard what they have to say…Now on the sorting and feast!" Dumbledore finished on a happy note as professor McGonagall started calling names.

The first years were sorted with in the hour. Everyone had their eyes glued to the new Sixth year, which was still standing happily in front of the staff table.

"Norrie, Sabreil!" called professor McGonagall. Sabreil sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

'Odd…very odd' the hat whispered.

"What's odd?" she asked in a whisper.

'I haven't felt the Norrie line in a long time…' the hat said trailing off.

"That's because there hasn't been a Norrie child here in at least 100 years or so" she stated.

'Auh yes now I remember…aren't you related to the Malfoys?' asked the hat.

"Distantly yes! Now could you please sort me!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine. I know exactly what to do with you….Gryffindor!" announced the hat.

Sabreil hopped off the stool and made her way over to Gryffindor table. She tuck a seat beside Ginny who was beside Harry. Harry, Ginny, and Sabreil sat across from Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Unaware that Draco was watching her, "Hi" she greeted them. They just nodded mouth open and introduced them selves.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sat gapping. Sabreil looked at them, "What?!" she asked. As she asked this Draco got up and made his way over to Gryffindor table. "Draco dear, what brings you to Gryffindor table?" she asked.

"Why are you Here?" he asked eyes emotionless and cold.

Sabreil looked at the table and sniffed, "Why Draco I thought you'd be Happy to see me!" she said in a hurt voice, letting a small tear to fall down her cheek.

Draco sighed, while Harry tried not to swoon, "You know I'm happy to see you, I'm just curious as to why you are here" he said taking a seat next his cousin and hugged her.

Sabreil smirked, "I know, I was just pulling at your heart strings" she said with a giggle, "I'm here because this is where my guardian is teaching, she teaches D.A.D.A" she said in a proud voice.

"Guardian? What happened to your parents?" he asked trying to hide thee concern in his voice and eyes, being the Slytherin that he is he was able to hide it very well.

Sabreil looked as if she were on the brink of tears, "Dad was killed by a Dragon at work 3 years before Mom, and Mom was raped and murdered when I turned 10…" she trailed off crying into her hands. She sobbed into her hands even thou she knew they had been gone 6 or in her father's case 9 years, but it was still as fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday.

Draco put a hand on her back and rubbed it in a comforting way, "Why didn't you come and live with us?" he asked sympathy now showing in his eyes and voice.

Sabreil's tear stained face turned into one of anger. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I DIDN'T COME TO LIVE WITH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" she yelled, which caused the whole Great Hall to look and listen.

Draco jumped to his feet, eyes once again cold and uncaring, "Of course I should have known, YOU always thought that YOU were BETTER than ME and my FAMILY, that ME and my FAMILY were BENEITH YOU and your whole DAMN FAMILY!" he sneered not caring if it hurt his sweet cousin's feelings.

Sabreil got to her feet slowly and gracefully. She looked him in the eyes, fire blazing in her own. Sabreil swung back her arm and bitch slapped him on his right cheek, "You Have No Right To Speak That Way About Me Or My Family Draco Malfoy! Besides you have no one to blame but your family for the way my family treats yours, Your X-Gryffindor, Only Child Making, Dark Arts Loving, Tradition Breaking, Muggle Born Hating, Money Grabbing FAMILY!" she hissed.

Draco, now supporting a quickly bruising cheek, grabbed his wand and aimed it at her heart, "You Are Going To Pay For That!" he threatened in his most serious voice.

Sabreil blinked at the wand recognizing it 'why it's the wand I bought him, cause Lucius was to stingy to buy for him!' she thought to herself and sighed, "Now Draco are you really going to hurt me with the wand I bought for you?" she asked once again in her sing song voice, which annoyed the hell out of Draco.

"WHAT?! My Father Bought My Wand!" he said still aiming at her heart.

"Draco do you honestly think your Cheep-Skate of a Father would spend money on you? Hah he wouldn't spare a knut for you and you know it!" she said laughing.

While Sabreil and Draco fought, professors McGonagall and Snape made their way over to them. Both looked ready to kill anyone that disobeyed them. McGonagall came up behind Draco, while Snape came up behind Sabreil.

This time it was Sabreil's turn to get hit. Draco swung back his fist and punched her right in the right eye, successfully making a shiner, "Let That Be A Lesson To You! Next Time You Bad Mouth My Family I'll Do Worse! Mark My Word Bitch! Father Will Hear About This!" he threatened baring his teeth, like a growling dog.

"He Most Certainly Will Mr. Malfoy! And The Same Goes For You Ms. Norrie! Minus 20 points from each of you!" professor McGonagall said, disappointment clearly written on her face.

"And Detention for the both of you with me, I'll let you know when it'll be!" Snape said in his low and most dangerous voice, "Now I highly suggest you take your seats!" he added.

Both Sabreil with her new black eye and Draco with his purplish cheek glared at each other. Sabreil sat back down, while Draco headed for Slytherin table. They spent the rest of the feast glaring at each other.

Professors McGonagall and Snape headed back to the staff table, where a rather amused looking Headmaster sat drinking his fruit punch as if this had been another normal night.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, "What is so damn amusing Albus?" he asked, now that he was in a bad mood he didn't feel like putting up with the odd coot, nor did he feel like being nice, not that he ever was.

Albus smirked, "Oh the fact that this year is going to be a rather interesting year. Now Severus why don't you try some of this lovely strawberry cake" he said offering the young man a slice.

Snape shuck his head, "No thank you, and why do you say it's going to be interesting?" he asked, while trying to eat what was on his plate, but failed cause he had lost his apatite.

Albus sighed and put the plate down, "because of the new student Sabreil Norrie and of our newest staff member Eve, which you should meet by the way" he said with an all knowing twinkle in his eye.

Snape eyed the Headmaster suspiciously, "Why?" he asked.

Albus smiled a thoughtful smile, "cause you should" he said. Snape didn't get a chance to respond for the Albus a stud up again, "now that our bellies are full, I think it's time for Bed!" he said as clapped he hands and made the food disappear.

Sabreil and the rest of her new friends got up with the rest of Gryffindor table and started heading for Gryffindor Tower, when a Ravenclaw girl caught her eye, she leaned over to Harry "who is that Ravenclaw Girl?" she asked.

Harry looked to where Sabreil was pointing, "That's Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker, why?" he asked not noticing the lusty looks Sabreil was sending the girl.

Sabreil grinned and winked when she saw Cho blush, "because I want to know who she is before ask her out" she said licking her lips suggestively, which caused the Ravenclaw girl to go an even deeper shade of red.

Harry's eyes want big, "You want to date her?! But she's not gay, at least I don't think she is" he said now noting the blush that is now so apparent upon Cho's face. Harry gave Cho a questioning look.

Cho looked at Harry then looked around and realized that she was heading in the wrong direction. She was heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower when she was supposed to be heading in the direction of Ravenclaw common room. She turned right around and sped off towards her house's common room, reddening all the way.

Sabreil smirked and turned her head so that she looking at him while they walked, "if she is straight, I think she's rethinking it, anyway so do you have a thing for Draco?" she asked.

Harry blushed, "what makes you say that?" he asked trying to get the blush off his face.

"Because you swooned when Draco sighed and the fact you're blushing" she said, 'awww how cute he has a crush on my cousin' she thought with a silent sigh.

"Alright I do, but what does it matter? He's in Slytherin and my enemy" he said looking at the ground.

"Don't say that, it matters, so what if he's in Slytherin…listen I need to meet with you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tonight in the common room alone" she said in a hushed voice so that no one else heard for they had just entered the loud common room.

"Kay….Why?" he asked.

"Cause I need to talk with you guys" she said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Harry nodded and went off to tell the others about the meeting, who all gave her curious looks but nodded saying they'll be here.

A/N: Well did you like it? Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise I'll be explaining Sabreil's past and her better in the next chapter as well as explain why Harry like's Draco Well please Review it!!


	3. A Late Night Talk

A/N: Well there you have it the 3rd chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks to those of you have reviewed it helped me kick my writer's block! Oh I know that the 6th book is out but sense this fic is taking place for the most part in Harry's 6th year the book won't be changing my fic in the slightest! Oh just as a side note Sirius is Never dead in any of my Fics, unless I can work out a way for him to come back from the dead! Also I would like to mention that I Am Serious about having Ginny and Bill together And I am Quit aware that it is Incest, and if Anyone has a Problem with Gay or Bi characters I strongly suggest you don't read it,oh but if you want to read it go ahead but be fore warned I Will Laugh At Any Flames sent to my Fic! Now with that said on with the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize!

**Late Night Talk**

Sabreil paced back and fourth. 'Jeez how long does it take them to get down here? I mean I've been waiting for an …' she glanced down at her watch, which read 11:10, "An Hour! Bloody hell! How long does it take them to get out of their flipping dormitory!" she hissed. Sabreil hissed again but this time the hiss sounded non-human.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way into the common room just as Sabreil hiss, "Whoa, chill out!" they said in unison.

Sabreil jumped and turned to look at them with an embarrassment written on her face, "Sorry didn't think you'd hear that … anyway you guys were supposed to meet me here at 10:00," she said in a reasoning voice.

They made their way over to the couches and chairs. Once they were seated Ron looked at Sabreil in a puzzled way, "and why are we here?" he asked in a tired voice.

Ginny who was still bouncing with energy asked the question they've all wanted to ask, "Why do you look like a Malfoy?" she asked in her version of an untrusting voice.

Sabreil looked at Ron and Ginny, "that's one of the reasons I've requested meeting with you four," she said hoping that answered Ron's question. Sabreil stood up and started pacing in front of the almost dead fire. "You all know that Malfoys are pureblood right?" she asked, upon getting a nod she continued, "well about 7 generations back my great great great great great aunt Sarah Norrie married into the Malfoy family, hence why the Malfoys have platinum blonde hair, so that would make Draco my whatever number cousin," she said still pacing.

Ron Sat there gapping like a codfish, "You're a Norrie! But I thought the Norrie line died out years ago …" he said now fully awake.

Hermione looked at Ron, "oh honestly her last name was mentioned at the sorting ceremony, remember?" she said slightly annoyed. Ron blinked shaking his head than blushed for he was too busy looking at Hermione to pay attention to what was going on.

Sabreil shook her head, "No we didn't die out, we moved to Scotland and lost contact with everyone," she said looking sadden. Shaking her head to rid herself of those sad thoughts. Turning serious she asked "So how is Draco in comparison to his family?"

"Well … he's …" Hermione began but couldn't finish. She looked from Ron, Ginny, and Harry frowning. "He's a nasty Bastard … But don't take my word for it," she finished shocking everyone of her friends, who're used to her never calling anyone that mean of a name before.

Ron after shaking his head many times broke the silence, "He's worse than a bastard sometimes thou, anyhow why?" he asked

Sabreil studied Ron for a moment considering her answer, "I wanted to know if he could be changed … saved, …" she said trailing off. Sitting back down she muttered to herself in French so that the others couldn't understand her. She looked at Harry with a sly smile on her face, "So, why do you like Draco Malfoy mmm?" she asked.

Ron's face turned cold as he turned to look at Harry, "Yes Harry, Why Do You Like That GIT?" he snarled.

Harry shifted under Ron's intense gaze while blushing, "ummm Well ……….. I like him …"

"WHAT! Honestly Harry! You can't like him? Look at how much he's done to You And to Hermione!" Ron sneered, his every word dripping with disgust.

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Oh Honestly Ron! You aren't disgusted about Harry liking Malfoy! You're just still irked about Harry being gay!" she said taking a McGonagall tone in her voice, at that point she whipped around and headed off to the girls dorm. She turned her head slightly saying night to everyone except Ron whom she glared at and stocked off. Ginny and Ron fallowed soon after saying their nights to everyone as well. Harry and Sabreil were left alone in the common room.

Sabreil smiled, "May I ask you a personal question Harry?" she asked.

"You may, but I don't promise an answer," he said sitting back looking comfortable.

"What turned you gay? I mean like well my girlfriend, well at least she was my girlfriend at the time, came here in your fourth year, you know for the triwizard tournament, anyhow she said you were drooling over Cho, not over my cousin," she said looking indifferent.

"Well part of the reason is what Cho did to me in my fifth year … I'd rather not go into that … anyway after the thing with Cho I just wasn't attracted to girls the same way anymore," he finished with a shrug.

Sabreil nodded, "well Harry I must bid the goodnight for Eve shall be very crossed with me if I arrive to her class tired from lack of sleep," she said getting to her feet.

"Night Sabreil," he managed to say in between yawns.

Both Harry and Sabreil made their ways up to bed.

A/N: Well please review, and I like to remind you Flamers Will be Laughed at!


End file.
